Geminishipping Request
by YamiBakura77
Summary: Bakura was alone on a rainy night. Who will take him in? And what will happen?  Rated M for sexual themes and language. Touzoko Bakura/Yami Bakura.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own YGO blahblahblah you know the drill xD

So, this is a request from Screammealullaby.  
Geminishipping. Lemon. Boy on boy actionnnnn. If you don't like it, DON'T BLOODY READ IT!  
Enjoy!

* * *

Bakura was walking down the street in the pouring rain.

He grimaced to himself. He _hated_ the rain. Loathed it. Despised it. Whatever word comes to mind that means hate. He hated cold weather in general. Any...cold..wet..weather. He couldn't stand it. And to make things worse, he had nowhere to stay, _nowhere_. His Hikari had kicked him out because he was always getting drunk and killing people, but isn't that what you would expect from a Yami?

Apparently not.

Bakura sighed and shivered, soaked from head to toe. It wasn't fair. And him, the King of Thieves..well...former King of Thieves, was homeless, nowhere to go, forced to sleep in allyways under newspapers. Hows that for irony?

"Feh. Who needs Hikaris, eh? They're good for nothing little twats. Always relying on you for bloody everything. It's like they can't find their ass with both hands without help." Bakura mumbled to himself, kicking at the ground. He continued walking down the street, desperate to find any kind of shelter at all. He eventually came to an allyway that had a modest looking shelter...well, modest as an allyway shelter could be anyways.

It was a box...yes...a box. Bakura narrowed his eyes at the box. "Better than nothing..." he mumbled. He sighed and climbed into the box, closing the top when he heard a devilish chuckle come from behind him.

A devilish chuckle that sounded just like his...

Was he hearing things? Possibly. Maybe he was getting hypothermia, and it was causing him to be delusional. Yeah..that was it. He was just delusional. Maybe if he just tried to sleep...

The top of the box flew open, and Bakura's eyes snapped open. "What the BLOODY HELL!" he screeched, sitting straight up. He looked around, only to meet dark purple hues that were only inches away from his own crimson-brown.

"Suprised to see me, eh?" the owner of the eyes said. Bakura grimaced and jumped out of the box, backing up to get a better look at the stranger. The stranger...whose voice sounded just like Bakura's...had short, spikey white hair, a red robe that was left open, revealing his upper body, and could that be a man skirt?

Bakura held back a shocked gasp. That body...that body was his old body. The body he had back in Ancient Egypt. "W-who are you..?" Bakura stuttered, actually creeped out and somewhat scared for the first time in his life.

"Who the hell do you think I am? I'm _you_. Just in a different body. You should know my name.." the stranger said.

Bakura narrowed his eyes. "Of course I know your name, idiot. Your name is Touzoku." he snapped.

"Ohohoho, somebody's in a snappish mood, eh?" Touzoku said, stepping closer to Bakura. "I'd be grumpy too if I had nowhere to stay."

Bakura bared his fangs at the other, trying to look threatening, but he probably didn't because he was soaking wet. "What are you implying?"

Touzoko laughed and smirked. "I'm simply saying that you could stay with me...if you'd like." he said. Bakura huffed and narrowed his eyes, crossing his arms.

"I suppose I have no choice in the matter."

"Somebody's smart." Touzoku said, picking up Bakura and throwing him over his shoulder.

"HEY. PUT ME DOWN. PUT ME DOWN NOW!" Bakura yelled, flailing his legs and hitting the Thief's back.

"Nah, I don't think I will. Besides, it's much faster this way." the Thief said. Bakura made a growling noise, making the other laugh. "You're such a humorous person."

"Shut up." Bakura snapped. Touzoku grinned and sat Bakura down when they reached his apartment.

"We're here." Touzoku said as he unlocked the door and pushed Bakura inside, shutting the door behind them. Bakura sighed in relief at the warmth, shaking his hair out. "HEY. You're not a dog, for Ra's sake!" the Thief snapped.

Bakura just smirked at him. He was actually starting to warm up to his past self. Liking him, even. He was...alright once you got used to him.

"Let me go get you some clothes so you won't be dripping all over the bloody floor." Touzoko said, walking into his room and coming out a few minutes later with some fresh clothes. "Here." he said, tossing them to Bakura.

Bakura thanked him and ran into the Thief's room, shutting and locking the door behind him. Bakura looked down at the clothes. They looked like clothes he would normally wear. Strange...

He brushed off that fact and took off his wet clothes, save for his boxers, which was the only item of clothing that wasn't soaked through. He was about to slide on his shirt when he heard the door unlock and open behind him.

"Ohoho. You're quite the sexy man." Touzoko said from behind. Bakura grimaced and turned around to face him.

"How the bloody hell did you get in here?" he snapped.

"Bakura, I'm the King of Thieves. I know how to pick locks. You of all people should know that." he said. "Now you and I are going to have a little fun tonight." he purred, pushing Bakura down onto the bed.

Bakura let out a yell of suprise and narrowed his eyes. "What are you doing?" he hissed as his past self slid off his boxers.

"What do you think I'm doing? I told you that we're going to have some fun." Touzoko said, pulling out a knife and dragging it down Bakura's chest, blood welling from the scratches.

"Sto-a-ahnnn..." Bakura was trying to say stop, but he let out an involuntary moan as the other licked the blood off of his chest.

"You're so stubborn, but yet you make the damn best noises." Touzoku said, smirking as he pulled off his own clothes. Bakura narrowed his eyes at the other, trying to look threatening, but he let out another moan as the other reached down and stroked his length.

Touzoko smirked and bit at Bakura's neck, drawing blood. Bakura let out a soft whimper of pleasure, sounding really needy. "Stop t-teasing!" Bakura yelled.

"As you wish." Touzoku said, smirking as he slammed into the other. Bakura let out a scream, totally not prepared for that. Touzoku pulled out slowly, and then slammed into him again. Bakura let out another scream, but it was a scream of pleasure this time. The Thief went in and out of him slowly, kissing him deeply as he tried to find the one spot that would make Bakura see stars.

He eventually found it. Bakura whimpered and gasped, seeing spots and stars as Touzoku continued to slam into him, hitting that one spot that drowned out all of the pain, clouding his thoughts with pleasure and lust. Touzoku's slams came faster and faster as they both came close to finishing, both of them covered in sweat, kissing each other with deep passion, Bakura's hands lost in the Thief's hair, and both of their tounges entangled with one another. Bakura finished first with a final scream, covering the sheets, and Touzoko finished soon after, filling Bakura with warmth.

They both laid there, breathing heavily, covered in sweat, some blood, and other things. "That...was..amazing..." Bakura said.

"Was it really? I couldn't tell from your screams." Touzoku said in a sarcastic tone.

"Oh, you couldn't? Maybe you should fuck me again so you can tell." Bakura said, smirking.

Touzoku laughed and climbed back on top of Bakura. "Oh, I'll fuck you raw, Kura. I'll fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk in the morning."


End file.
